fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 216
Coverstory0 „ A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass aller guten Dinge drei sind? ------------------------------------------ -Bei der Green Cross- „Mann, wie soll ich das nur Lee beibringen?“, fragte sich Kock, als er vor dem geschwärzten Wrack stand, das einmal ihr Piratenschiff gewesen war. Zwar hatte er das Feuer mit Senbeis Hilfe noch löschen können, jedoch war es zu spät und das Schiff war weit von der Seetüchtigkeit entfernt. „Ja, Lee wird bestimmt nicht erfreut sein“, meinte Blink, der nun ebenfalls mit Mike, Seiya, Lucy, Woozie und Grey, welcher vom Navigator gestützt wurde, dazugestoßen war. „Eigentlich sollte sich Grey auf dem Schiff ausruhen, aber das wird wohl nichts mehr“, meinte Blink. Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens schreckte Grey hoch und fasste erstmals die Überreste der Green Cross ins Auge, worauf er einen Schrei voller Leid ausstieß. „Mein ganzes Geld war auf diesem Schiff“, fügte er deprimiert hinzu und wäre fast vornüber gefallen, hätte ihn Mike nicht gestützt. „Du solltest dich wirklich irgendwo hinlegen“, meinte Blink und sah sich nach einer Möglichkeit um. „Nehmt einfach irgendein Haus“, meinte Senbei, „Die Häuser hier stehen leer, was verständlich ist, immerhin hat sich hier einiges abgespielt und die Bewohner sind geflüchtet.“ „Gut, dann kommt!“, meinte Blink an seinen Bruder und Grey gewandt und führte sie zum nächstbesten Haus, damit er dort den Esel besser verarzten konnte. „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?“, fragte Lucy in die Runde, jedoch erhielt sie keine Antwort, da im nächsten Moment bereits zwei weitere Personen am Hafen auftauchten. Prompt eilte Kock zu Abby hinüber um ihr mit dem immer noch bewusstlosen Allister zu helfen, den sie alleine hierher geschleppt hatte. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?“, fragte Kock bestürzt, als er sich die unzähligen Wunden des Langhaarigen besah. „Er hat gegen seinen Erzfeind gekämpft und das ganze ist vollkommen eskaliert“, erklärte Abby, „Wo ist Blink?“, fügte sie an um zum Ausdruck zu bringen, dass Allister dringend einen Arzt brauchte. „Dort drüben“, antwortete Kock und schleppte Allister zu dem Haus hinüber, in dem sich Blink befand. Nun stand die Gruppe von Freunden am Hafen vor ihrem verbrannten Schiff und schwiegen. Alle dachten sie an Lee, zwar vertrauten sie auf ihn und seine Stärke, jedoch kamen sie nicht umhin sich sorgen um ihren Kapitän und Freund zu machen. -Bei den Ruinen- Der erste Schuss fiel, jedoch drehte sich Saiko nicht einmal um. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war dem jungen Mann, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, gewidmet. Lee war nicht bewusstlos, dennoch richtete er sich nicht auf, da einerseits der Schmerz, welcher vom Dolch zwischen seinen Rippen ausging, ihn um sein Bewusstsein fürchten ließ, andererseits wusste er nicht ob der Mann vor ihm, ihm freundlich oder feindlich gesinnt war. Also wartete er ab, wie sein Gegenüber vorging. Gerade wollte sich Saiko bücken um Lee aufzuhelfen, doch in diesem Moment fiel der zweite Schuss, worauf er sich umdrehte und gerade noch sah, wie Fausts Leiche, im Gesicht getroffen, zur Seite fiel. „Verdammt, ich dachte wir hätten mehr Zeit“, fluchte der Rothaarige und stellte sich schützend vor Lee, als Quint sich zu ihnen drehte. „Saiko~“, grüßte ihn Quint und richtete sogleich sein Gewehr auf seinen ehemaligen Kollegen, „Wir hatten noch gar keine Zeit um zu plaudern“, meinte er, als er näher trat. „Ich wüsste nicht, über was wir uns großartig unterhalten könnten“, erwiderte Saiko. „Da hast du vollkommen recht, also übergib mir den Jungen“, forderte Quint. „Hm... nein“, antwortete Saiko schlicht, „Ich wüsste auch gar nicht warum du ihn überhaupt brauchst.“ „Ganz einfach, Woozie befindet sich in seiner Obhut, wenn ich ihn als Geisel habe, wird Woozie mir bestimmt helfen. Da ich bereits die Körper von Forge, Seele und Cosma wiederhergestellt habe, kann ich sie mithilfe von Woozie, welcher durch Faust und Forge die Fähigkeiten der Geist- und Seelen-Frucht nutzen kann, wiederbeleben“, erklärte Quint ausführlich, ließ dabei aber seine Waffe nicht sinken. „Ich verstehe“, antwortete Saiko und preschte im nächsten Moment vor um Quint mit einem Tritt ins Gesicht auszuschalten, jedoch wich der Anführer der Todsünden aus und schoss auf seinen ehemaligen Kollegen. Der Rothaarige entkam dem Geschoss und startete prompt einen Gegenangriff, bei dem er seinem Gegner die Waffe aus der Hand schlagen konnte. Als Reaktion darauf stürzte Quint nach vor und riss somit sich und Saiko nieder, sodass er auf ihm kniete. Er erhob seine Hand und beschwor ein altes, rostiges Skalpell hervor, welches er wohl in Saikos Gesicht rammen wollte, jedoch hielt er inne und sagte, „Es tut mir leid, aber wenn du gegen meinen Plan arbeitest, kann ich dich nicht leben lassen, aber keine Sorge, ich werde bald auch dich wiederbeleben und dann werden wir wieder glücklich sein, so wie früher“, bei diesen Worten setzte Quint ein gequältes Lächeln auf und seine Stimme zitterte leicht, offenbar war er an seine psychischen Grenzen gestoßen. Seine Hand sauste auf Saiko hinab. -Einige Meter entfernt- Er war wieder hier. Faust erhob sich aus seinem toten Körper und sah sich um. Als bloße Seele war die Welt vollkommen still und schien nur aus Schwärze und Licht zu bestehen. Er sah keine tatsächlichen Bäume, hörte keinen Wind, roch nicht das feuchte Gras unter ihm. Dennoch konnte er in dieser Form noch etwas tun. Vor ihm sah er drei Personen, eigentlich ihre Seelen, und trat näher an sie heran, bis er neben Quint und Saiko stand, welche offenbar miteinander rangen. Seine Teufelskraft, die Kraft der Seelen-Frucht vom Modell Gott, erlaubte es ihm, alle Seelen zu kontrollieren, sie zu erschaffen und auch zu zerstören. Nun stand er vor Quints Seele und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. Es war etwas Grausames, was er nun vorhatte, doch nun gab es kein Zurück mehr, solange Quint noch lebte, würde er immer wieder versuchen seinen Plan auszuführen. Eine Handbewegung später und Quints Seele war von Fausts absorbiert worden. Sofort spürte er das Leid und den Hass welcher von seinem ehemaligen Freund getragen worden war. Doch er konnte jetzt nicht an diesem Schmerz brechen, er musste noch etwas tun. Er starrte auf seine Hand, die nun langsam Risse bekam. Diese Wunden breiteten sich auf seiner gesamten Hand aus und wurden immer tiefer, bis die Spitzen der Finger bereits wie Sand zu Boden fielen, diesen jedoch nie erreichten, da sie sich noch im Fall vollkommen auflösten. Faust beobachtete dieses Schauspiel ruhig und dachte dabei an all die Menschen, für deren Tod er verantwortlich war. Auch seine Füße begannen bereits zu zerbrechen und er fiel auf die Knie. Nun dachte er an Saiko, er hatte diesem viel Leid bereitet, doch nun konnte er vielleicht ein normales Leben führen. Seine Knie gaben etwas nach und er fiel vornüber, versuchte jedoch den Sturz mit seinen bereits handlosen Armen abzufangen. Er dachte an Woozie und Allister, beides Freunde, die er manipuliert und verändert hatte um sein eigenes Ziel zu erreichen und dennoch haben beide bis zum Schluss zu ihm aufgesehen. Auch seine Oberschenkel brachen. Für Lee war er wohl der schlechteste Bruder aller Zeiten gewesen, kaum war er in dessen Leben getreten, hatte er diesem nur Scherereien gebracht. Seine Arme lösten sich nun auf und er landete mit dem Gesicht im Gras. Während sein Oberkörper zerfiel, konnte er nur noch an Seiya denken, die er in diese Welt gesetzt hatte und nun alleine ließ. Er schämte sich, dass er nicht mehr für sie da war, dass er sie wegen seinem eigenen Plan vernachlässigt hatte und sie sogar in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Doch er sah ihr lächelndes Gesicht nun vor sich und er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht hasste. Dies erfüllte ihn mit einem wärmenden Gefühl, welches nicht nachließ, bis das letzte Stück seiner Seele sich für immer aufgelöst hatte.